Derri Lubov
Derri Lubov is a main characters during the Ninja Sacred Lands Arc, She is the guardian of the anal and are spiritual animal is a Tanuki. Personality and Apparance Derri has always been destined to become a guardian of the technique. Because of her overdeveloped power, her muscles can sometimes become very tight when she is too excited by the action, causing pain to her weak lover. That's why she's afraid. She has since lived alone and spends most of her time meditating in her temple, pushing further the control of her power until the day she would be appreciated and no longer frightening. She have a blue hair and green eyes. History Ninja Sacred Lands Arc: In the Butt... Temple: The Hero and Devin go to Derri's Temple craving that she too be attacked by Karole. Their bad feeling is confirmed when they see a barrier created by Karole preventing them from coming to help Derri. Rushing!: Karole having already started to extract the spiritual animal in Derri's body, she is very impatient and angry, but she does not have enough time to extract it. She walks away shortly before Devin and the Hero manage to destroy the barrier and come save Derri. Like a Suppository?: Being very exhausted by the assault of Karole, Derri can not move anymore she is then cured by Devin and the Hero. The Hero managed to see the spiritual animals of Derri and Devin and then asks her who are the rabbit and the tanuki and what are they doing here. She explains the story of the Guardians of Pleasure to the Hero. Finally Cured: She explains the last part of the story about the Guardians of Pleasure to the Hero and once the story was over, Devin asked why she was so affablished, she told them that Karole was coming after Cornea had attacked her first. After hearing this revelation, Devin went to see if Cornea was still lying on the ground in front of the temple, leaving Derri and the Hero alone. The finished Hero then cured Derri and left with Devin in search of Cornea and Karole. Hope is a tricky b*tch: After finding the hiding place of Cornea and Karole, Derri, Devin and the hero who spied on them, she will feel very bad for Karole, who is like a simple object of Cornea.She will concoct a plan with Visor and the Hero to capture them quickly. Derri waiting with Devin and Toshiko during the plan againts Karole and Cornea. 'The transfer ritual:' Derri is present with the other guardians during the visor transfer ritual against his little brother. Still the ritual: after the ritual between Pepa and Cornea, Derri and the hero are at the feet of a tree. She thanked him for saving her and asked her if she could join her harem to thank him as it should, what the hero accepts with honor. Relationship Chart 'Friends:' *Hero *Devin *Visor *Pepa *Toshiko Himura *Nika Boa 'Ennemis:' *Cornea (Past friend) *Karole Interactions Abilities * Phenomenal power and perfect muscle control of her ass. * Derri have a spirit animal. Apparitions How to get here? Finish the Quest Still the ritual and she joins your Harem. Gallery Derri2.png|Worried Derri1.png|Normal Derri3.png|Ecstasies Derri4.png Derri5.png Derri6.png Derri7.png Derri8.png Derri9.png|Angry or Disappoint Trivia *Derri is a parody of Gaara in the Naruto Manga. *She is with Nika the two only Guardians of Pleasure to joins the hero's Harem. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Major Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Ninja Sacred Lands Arc Category:Hardcore Specialty Category:Guardians of Pleasure Category:Born in September Category:Hero's Harem Category:Humain Category:Kunoichi Category:Ninja Sacred Lands Category:Characters mentioned in another quest without apparition Category:Trimmed Category:Small Breast